tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidian Industries
'An Overview: The "TL:DR" of Things' Obsidian Industries was founded by Obsidian Cognight when he was young. He later on adopted the daughter of one of his employees, who became his apprentice and heir to the company. Her involvement with foreign governments and outsourcing to other worlds eventually led to her leaving Equestria, only to have her return and shut down the company years later when she was older. 'History of Obsidian Cognight' Obsidian Cognight was a pegasus born to aristocrats in Manehattan. He discovered his talent of engineering when he had finished construction of his first machine, a small mechanical parasprite named "Sprocket". However, his parents, Penumbra Pascal, a mathematics professor at the local Manehattan University, and Dawn Silverbrace, owner of a jewelry company in city, did not approve of his laborious and dirty lower class talent. They chose to disown their son until he could prove the true worth of his talent. He was kicked from his home the moment he turned 16, at which point he left for Ponyville. Upon arriving in Ponyville, he started his life anew as a homeless vagabond, thriving on what little bits he could make by fixing up appliances and wiring in houses, accepting payment in his customers allowing him a shower and sleep in their homes. As he worked throughout Ponyville, he would gather junk parts from various devices and gather them up in a small clearing in Whitetail Wood nearby. As time went on, the clearing filled up with junk and scrap parts, expanding as he earned more and more money. One day, he stopped appearing in Ponyville, hiding in Whitetail Wood. Over the next month, steam-powered cranes rose up from the woods, towering over the treetops. The first pony to investigate was an engineer from Canterlot, a member of the Equestrian military named Aureus Sprocket. He entered the clearing to find quite a sight. Obsidian had been slaving tirelessly over an airship frame. Every machine and piece in the clearing was hoofbuilt by him. The stallion was hardly eating or sleeping, spending every ounce of his time manufacturing and refining parts for this airship. Aureus was fascinated by the oddly quiet stallion, but chose not to bother him, as the stallion seemed to know what he was doing. However, he continued to visit, bringing food and supplies. The two never spoke, only exchanging the occasional glance when Obsidian would approach the food and take a few bites before getting back to work. Over the next year, this process would continue, the air within the clearing hot with the steam, the ground flattened by Obsidian's constant movement, along with the work of the mechanical workers he would construct for simple purposes. These mechanical ponies would remain stationary for the most part, pumping out steam and hammering away at pieces, refining the junk and scrap into usable metals. Aureus's visits soon revealed to him that this pegasus's machines were all musical in some way, putting out their own clockwork harmony that clicked together in a steam-powered symphony. The industrial noise of the clearing had blossomed into a full musical atmosphere to which everything worked in perfect harmony with. Even Obsidian himself would move in rhythm to his machines. At the year's end, by the time Hearth's Warming rolled around once more, Obsidian had finished his first airship, the "Penumbra". With the first flight of this fully functional and musical vehicle, Obsidian had declared the birth of Obsidian Engineering, naming his clearing "The Clockyard". The ship made its first flight to Canterlot at night, where Obsidian presented and dedicated the ship to Princess Luna to show his appreciation of her beautiful nights. 'The Birth of Obsidian Industries' From here, Cog fully befriended Aureus Sprocket, the two now working together. Aureus assisted Obsidian in the construction of his next two ships, the "Corona" and the "Pascal". Aureus had hired crews to manage the airships, setting up a transportation business from Ponyville to Manehattan to Canterlot, establishing cleaner and quicker tourism between the three cities. This business soon began to pile up the money for Obsidian, allowing him to invest in better materials, easier maintenance, and improve his workspace. Soon, the Clockyard began to expand and rise further, increasing the productivity of Obsidian Engineering, which allowed Obsidian to produce more and more of its little trinkets and machines. As his company expanded, Obsidian began to hire employees, letting himself have more free time. He had reached the age of twenty three by the time this all had happened. He took two months off to let himself relax and enjoy his freedom. In his new found free time, he cleaned himself up, neatly grooming the scraggly facial hair he had grown into a tidy mustache and goatee. He went back into Ponyville and began to make new friends. There, he befriended Phineas Ironhide and his daughter, Esmerelda. Phineas was a giant unicorn, born with gigantism and blindness. While at the time, these individuals were rather unimportant, they played key roles in the company's future. Over the next few years, Obsidian Engineering continued to grow and expand, becoming a household name. The Clockyard was surrounded by walls, giant golden brass gates staying open to signify the welcoming ways of the company. Airships were further produced and sent elsewhere, expanding tourism. The company had thrived beyond Obsidian's wildest dreams and it had earned the respect of his parents once more. They had seen how their son had thrived on his talent and were proud of him. They did not regret their decision to evict him, as he may not have realized his potential. 'Esmerelda's History' Esmerelda Ironhide was born to Softheart and Phineas Ironhide in the city of Trottingham. Phineas had moved here from Germaney, where he had been a general in the army. (( WiP ))